Antiglare surfaces are frequently used in pixelated display applications, such as in liquid crystal displays (LCDs), to avoid specular reflections of ambient light from the display. Such antiglare surfaces are typically formed by introducing some degree of roughness on the surface of the display in order to spread the light reflected by that surface over a certain angle. If the antiglare surface is too rough, random noise—referred to as “sparkle”—is introduced into the image.